wandersongfandomcom-20200214-history
Act Three: Voyage of the Lady Arabica
Voyage of the Lady Arabica is the third act in the game. It takes place in the Ocean, mostly on the Lady Arabica. Story Scene 15: The Coffee Pirates On the Lady Arabica, the excited Bard meets the Coffee Pirates. and gets a cup of coffee for Captain Lucas. Drinking the coffee causes him to break into song with the rest of the crew, along with the Bard. Scene 16: Night on the Arabica Captain Lucas lets The Bard have their first cup of coffee. He tells them a story of how he was once saved by a mermaid. When the Bard drinks the coffee, bad things happen. Scene 17: Tatango The Bard wakes up the next morning to find the Arabica docked at Tatango Island. They meet a fortune teller named Calliope who tells them that the mermaids know the Overseer Song, but no one knows where the mermaids are. Calliope tells the bard to find the Mermaid's Tear so she can find the mermaids, but warns them that finding it is a "heroic sidequest". The Bard goes to the Crusty Bean to tell Lucas that he's planning on finding the mermaids, to the joy of everybody on the island. Scene 18: Quest for the Mermaid's Tear The Bard, with the aid of the coffee pirates, sets out to find two parts of the Mermaid's Tear. The first part of the tear is at Turtle Shores. The Bard must solve two puzzles involving things found on the island to obtain the tear. The second part of the tear is at the Mermaid Ruins. The Bard must solve several puzzles involving the mermaid's mechanisms which only respond to music. After obtaining this piece, the Bard has to slide down the rooftop to get back to the shore. Back on Tatango, Calliope manages to find the mermaids hiding on an island in the north, and marks it on the Bard's map. Scene 19: What a Jerk! Markus ties up the crew on the Arabica, but the Bard manages to deal with him. Scene 20: Mermaids The Bard and Captain Lucas meet the mermaids. Almost immediately, Lucas confesses his love for the one who he believes saved his life, who states that she doesn't remember him. This leaves the captain shocked, causing him to leave. The mermaids teach the Bard the Overseer's song, and say that if he wants, Lucas can come back "whenevs". The Bard and the coffee pirates say their farewells before the Bard enters the Spirit World at the Lost Waterfall. Scene 21: Chaoscape The Bard makes their way through the Chaoscape to reach the castle of the Overseer. Scene 22: Chaos Castle The Bard goes to talk to Queen Chaos, who is abruptly killed by Audrey Redheart, The Hero, Chosen by Eya. The Rainbow Girl appears, and reveals to the Bard that the Earthsong most likely will not work, and that the Hero's job is to end the world by killing all of the Overseers. The Bard gets angry and runs toward Audrey, and is attacked. Miriam finds him unconscious soon after, and tells the Bard to try and obtain the Earthsong from the dead overseer, since they are capable of speaking to the dead. The Bard learns the Earthsong part. Category:Story